


amireux.

by jeonginks



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, but also not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonginks/pseuds/jeonginks
Summary: mingi decided to confess his feelings to you when he awkwardly revealed it.
Relationships: Song Mingi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	amireux.

Sometimes you wonder if you could fall in love with Song Mingi.

“How did it go?”

Mingi asked after he plopped down next to you on your warm bed, his front facing you and his legs extending over the edge of the bed due to the both of you laying down vertically on the wrong way.

You moved your face away from the depths of your blanket, the thick piece of material you have hidden yourself in after a failed attempt on confessing your feelings to a boy you have had a crush on for years. As if the fabric could swallow all the embarrassment you have caused yourself, you exhaled deeply when you met eyes with Mingi, and once again you returned your face to the warmth of the blanket.

Mingi let a low chuckle past his pretty lips when he saw your reaction. He could assume accurately that the confession did not go well you, and selfishly he cheered deep within his heart. One man down, one more opportunity surfaces for him to grab.

“(Name), come on, look at me,” he cooed as he reached out to tap your shoulder gently.

You listened to him, letting your face see the light in your room and the smile on his face. Frowning at his joyous expression, you let your brows curl and your lips turn to express how unsatisfied you were with his comforting skills, or lack thereof.

“I got rejected,” you told him, your angered expression soon turned into a mixture of sadness and defeat. You sighed tiredly, your eyes searching around the patterns of your blanket before they weakly looked up into Mingi’s equally fragile eyes, staring straight into his leaping heart. “Was there something wrong with me?”

Ming _i_ couldn’t understand how he was able to handle this sometimes. You have been the most oblivious to his feelings for you, continuously clinging onto the idea that he only looked to you as a best friend and nothing else; you were also extremely clueless about all that you have made him feel. Every little touch, every single eye contact, every word spoken through your mouth has only ever made him fall on his knees.

And now you look at him, heartbroken and so unsure of yourself, practically urging him to tell you every little detail of the perfection that you were in his eyes. He would if he could, but he was a little afraid of giving himself away.

How did he ever hide from you? How did he ever endure those tightening knots in his abdomen each time you look up and tell him you have a crush on someone else? It was beyond him, really.

“Of course not, (name),” Mingi coaxed as he reached out to swipe his thumb softly across your temple. His big hand brushed through your hair, lightly pulling at the corner of your eyes before his thumb landed on your cheek. It stayed there as he spoke, “There is nothing wrong with you.”

You pursed your lips, not believing in his words. Or rather you thought they had lost their value when you realized he has to say it since you two have been best friends for years now.

Mingi could see through your thoughts immediately, and some part of him didn’t know what else he could have possibly said to make you happier. None that he could say without getting himself caught red-handed, at least; if he was to give it his all in talking about you, all the things good and bad, all the things he loved about you, it would not be a brief and normal conversation.

“He just couldn’t see it, I would have never let a chance like that slip,” he declared, boldly looking straight into your eyes now. He found himself sucking in a deep breath before he continued, “I would jump at the chance to call you mine.”

You stared at him with a blank look, unsure of what he meant, “What…?”

The room went dead silent. Mingi wondered if you felt the same way when you were confessing to him this afternoon, he wondered if you felt both the dread and the hope that ran through his veins now. He wanted to take his words back immediately, to laugh it off like he didn’t actually mean it, except he did; except he wasn’t ready to bury himself deeper down the best friend status.

“Yeah, um, so I love you,” he confessed quickly, “You wish I am joking but I’m not.”

“Mingi, how–”

“I–I don’t know, I just know that one day I started to really want to see you do the nose scrunch you always do? like in the middle of nowhere I started thinking about it,” Mingi explained, “and then I went downhill from there. I think about you all the time, I want to see you all the time, I want to touch you all the time–like, I even think about playing with your fingers!”

You could not help but let out a giggle at how excited he seemed, even though you still couldn’t believe he was being all upbeat and hyper just at the mere thought of you. Moving your hand up to his—that laid on your cheek—you held onto it and moved it so it sat between you both.

How unbelievable? Mingi has been here fawning over you the whole time, he has been here waiting fondly for your attention the whole time, and he was too close to you to catch.

“So, yeah, I… that’s how I feel about you…” Mingi muttered with a bashful smile, his head casting down so he could look at your intertwined hands instead of your eyes.

You caught onto the way he avoided you quickly, watching with amusement as his thumb rubbed over your skin and the tip of his finger tapped against yours. And out of a spur of the moment, your courage got the best of you and you scooted close to his side.

Mingi let out a soft grunt from his throat, his eyes immediately widening in shock when your face suddenly came inching towards his. His body was frozen solid, and his breathing trembled as he opened his mouth to speak a string of incoherent thoughts.

“Mingi,” you called.

“Y–yes?”

“Would you mind it? if I kiss you?” You asked.

He blinked, “No? No–no. But why, why do you–”

His fingers stuttered and squished your hand tightly when you pressed yourself closer against him. His lips opened to engulf yours in a gentle whisper, moving carefully and lovingly; the hand that held yours left and moved up to cup your jaw on both sides as he hoisted himself above your figure, all so he loomed over with his long legs trapping you underneath.

The kiss lasted for only a few seconds, a fleeting moment too short for the both of you to etch it to the far back of your brains. It was the kind of kiss where both of you were desperate, and you both knew you could dive right back in even after a momentary break.

He pulled away from you, less confused and more enamored with you.

“Did you mean that?” he asked in the form of a hushed secret, “Will you still mean that when you aren’t sad from the rejection?”

You hadn’t considered that. This newfound urge you just got to kiss your best friend had come out of nowhere. Despite the fact that you had genuinely enjoyed the taste of Mingi’s plump lips and the way you felt so needed with the way he held you so tightly, it could all just be the aftermath of your being harshly rejected.

The truth was that you could not guarantee the kiss will continue to reflect your feelings in the long run. You totally meant it just a while ago, but feelings could change. You saw Mingi in a new light, that was for sure, but with that came the time and development needed for your relationship to blossom into something even more prominent, something better than what you two have at the moment.

“I don’t know,” you replied, “But I’d very much like myself to mean it. If you would just give me more time to welcome it.”

Mingi exhaled softly, and he gave you a response in the form of another kiss.

He has been waiting for years already, so what is a little more time, really? He could—he _will_ wait, for you. And this time, as everything rolls around, he will make you realize that you could, in fact, fall in love with Song Mingi.


End file.
